"Spacemobiles"
Spacemobile are fictional car sized the hover craft. "Spacemobiles".are two rocket powered shuttle craft,used by the various characters of the Maveric Universe.Generally colored silver.The color of the spacemobiles changed from white (silver) to dark red for several years.No explaination was given for the color changes. The spacers travel by spacemobile to the Space Station waiting in orbit capable of traveling in space and through the atmosphere of a planet, each seating five people..The ships come out of a small hangar at the bottem of the two "towers" The word '''skimmer '''was a term used to describe vehicles such as skiffs, airspeeders, and landspeeders. skiff was a general term for several types of vehicles found throughout the galaxy. Repulsorlift skiffs were generally used to haul cargo and passengers for short distances, while space skiffs could range from short-distance haulers to fully-fledged interstellar craft. Airspeeders were repulsorlift vehicles common throughout the galaxy. They were distinguished from landspeeders by a higher operating altitude and normally higher top speed. Sometimes they were also equipped with boosters that enabled them to achieve low planetary orbit for a short time. They were not designed for orbital flight, though they could attain such high altitude that they pushed the boundaries of atmosphere and space. Contentshide 1 Description 1.1 Famous airspeeder types 2 Behind the scenes 3 Appearances 4 Sources 5 Notes and references 1 DescriptionEdit Rebel Snowspeeder A Rebel T-47 snowspeeder Airspeeders were used for a wide variety of roles galaxy-wide. These included transportation, recreation, as well as offensive and defensive combat. The skies of many industrialized and/or urbanized planets, particularly Coruscant and other Core Worlds, were often clogged with airspeeders. This became such a problem for ecumenopoleis such as Coruscant and Taris that they were forced to adopt a series of rigidly controlled skylanes to which most civilian airspeeders were regulated. To fly beyond these lanes often required special dispensation from the government; this often required the pilot to demonstrate a degree of skill in handling his craft. Standard government model airspeeders were equipped with a speed governor, an altitude limiter, and a pilot droid.1 Many notable companies produced airspeeders, including Incom Corporation, Tagge Company, and SoroSuub Corporation. Even the Yuuzhan Vong produced a type of combat airspeeder analog called the Tsik-Vai. 1.1 Famous airspeeder typesEdit The Incom Corporation T-16 skyhopper was considered the upper limit for airspeeder design when first produced. It was equipped with an ion drive, allowing it much broader operating parameters, including low planetary orbits. Its controls were similar to other Incom designs, allowing civilian pilots like Luke Skywalker to quickly adapt to the T-65 X-wing starfighter. Another Incom design, the T-47 airspeeder, was one of the most popular civilian airspeeders. It was modified by the Alliance to Restore the Republic with weapons and tow cables for pulling cargo skiffs. Later, when the Alliance established Echo Base on Hoth, they were further modified to operate in sub-zero temperatures. These airspeeders became known as snowspeeders. The Alliance frequently turned starfighters no longer suitable for space combat into customized combat airspeeders. The Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car was another airspeeder with an additional ion engine for use in upper-atmosphere flight. The V-wing airspeeder manufactured by Slayn & Korpil for the New Republic was one of the fastest combat airspeeder types ever produced. Airspeeders were repulsorlift vehicles common throughout the galaxy. They were distinguished from landspeeders by a higher operating altitude and normally higher top speed. Sometimes they were also equipped with boosters that enabled them to achieve low planetary orbit for a short time. They were not designed for orbital flight, though they could attain such high altitude that they pushed the boundaries of atmosphere and space. Contentshide 1 Description 1.1 Famous airspeeder types 2 Behind the scenes 3 Appearances 4 Sources 5 Notes and references 1 DescriptionEdit Rebel Snowspeeder A Rebel T-47 snowspeeder Airspeeders were used for a wide variety of roles galaxy-wide. These included transportation, recreation, as well as offensive and defensive combat. The skies of many industrialized and/or urbanized planets, particularly Coruscant and other Core Worlds, were often clogged with airspeeders. This became such a problem for ecumenopoleis such as Coruscant and Taris that they were forced to adopt a series of rigidly controlled skylanes to which most civilian airspeeders were regulated. To fly beyond these lanes often required special dispensation from the government; this often required the pilot to demonstrate a degree of skill in handling his craft. Standard government model airspeeders were equipped with a speed governor, an altitude limiter, and a pilot droid.1 Many notable companies produced airspeeders, including Incom Corporation, Tagge Company, and SoroSuub Corporation. Even the Yuuzhan Vong produced a type of combat airspeeder analog called the Tsik-Vai. 1.1 Famous airspeeder typesEdit The Incom Corporation T-16 skyhopper was considered the upper limit for airspeeder design when first produced. It was equipped with an ion drive, allowing it much broader operating parameters, including low planetary orbits. Its controls were similar to other Incom designs, allowing civilian pilots like Luke Skywalker to quickly adapt to the T-65 X-wing starfighter. Another Incom design, the T-47 airspeeder, was one of the most popular civilian airspeeders. It was modified by the Alliance to Restore the Republic with weapons and tow cables for pulling cargo skiffs. Later, when the Alliance established Echo Base on Hoth, they were further modified to operate in sub-zero temperatures. These airspeeders became known as snowspeeders. The Alliance frequently turned starfighters no longer suitable for space combat into customized combat airspeeders. The Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car was another airspeeder with an additional ion engine for use in upper-atmosphere flight. The V-wing airspeeder manufactured by Slayn & Korpil for the New Republic was one of the fastest combat airspeeder types ever produced. The shuttles seat four-a pilot and co-pilot,plus three passengers behind.The space mobiles have a foward landing gear and two in back.A aft door can be used to enter and exite the ships.A small storage area can found there.A transparent dome surrounds the flight cockit.The Spacemobile,unlike space shuttles can travel on ground,like a Space Chariot-a heavy duty Spacemobile,on water and even underwater.Speeder craft can only move upon the surface.A landspeeder was a hovering ground-based vehicle capable of traveling across most terrain at relatively high speed. It was the successor to the hanno speeder. Low-power repulsorlifts allowed most landspeeders to constantly hover one to two meters above the ground, both when stationary and while traveling. Turbine jet engines were responsible for propelling the vehicle forward. Some landspeeders also mounted weapons which were usually mounted either at the front of the craft or above and behind the pilot and/or passengers. Hundreds of designers, manufacturers and models existed throughout the galaxy, though the Fate Motor Corporation dominated the landspeeder market before and during the reign of an interstellar Empire. A landspeeder c. 3956 BBY Most landspeeder models were capable of carrying one or more passengers, and top speeds varied between 100 and 250 kilometers per hour. Most models were between 3 to 8 meters in length. Cockpit configurations on many models featured retractable windshields and canopies that allowed the driver and passengers to be either fully enclosed, or open to the air. There were many types of landspeeders, from sporty civilian models designed for speed and flashy looks (often these were given stylish bodywork and/or paint jobs) to everyday utility craft that ranged from small speeder trucks capable of hauling small cargo to massive freighter-like transports that could carry tremendous loads. There were even a number of models either built specifically for military use (such as the TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank) to civilian models modified for military use (for instance, the Flash speeder used by the Royal Naboo Security Forces). Landspeeders should not be confused with airspeeders, which were capable of achieving much higher altitudes. Speeder bikes or swoops also functioned similarly to the landspeeder, though the latter functioned more along the lines of a low-altitude airspeeder. In general, all of the aforementioned vehicle types were collectively referred to simply as speeders.